Jueves
by Alo-chan
Summary: "Tomar todos los días el mismo vagón del tren, se ha convertido en una experiencia por la cual anhelo despertarme todas las mañanas, solo por verte ahí como cada día Mako " . Serie de One-shot inspirado en la canción Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh, que a su vez está inspirada en los acontecimientos ocurridos en Madrid el Jueves 11/03/2004


Antes que nada: ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con unicos fines de entretenimiento. 

Woow nunca pensé en escribir una Makorra pero rascandole un poco a las neuronas muertas de mi cabeza se me han ocurrido cada cosas.

Escribí este One-shot inspirados en la canción **Jueves **del grupo** La Oreja de Van Gogh**Como habrán visto en el Sumary. Sucedió que justo después de apuntarme a este reto esa canción sonaba en mi cabeza y decidí plasmarla en esa tan querida pareja en el Fandom de LOK.

Por cierto que yo mas bien Shipeo el Korroh (KorraxIrohII) pero eso no impide escribir sobre otras parejas y hacer crecer el Fandom, y la verdad me ha gustado el resultado, espero opinen igual.

Por si no han escuchado la canción se las recomiendo bastante y sin mas el Fic...

* * *

**Jueves**

Alo-chan

**.**

**Viernes 7 de Marzo 2004**

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

Otro día más en el tren de la mañana que me lleva de camino al colegio, despertarse temprano para tomar un tren atiborrado de gente nunca ha sido algo de lo que me encante hacer ni mucho menos, Mi nombre es Korra, estaría catalogada como ¿una chica normal? Pues realmente no tengo nada de especial, soy de piel morena y de ojos azules, últimamente me gusta llevar el cabello en una cola alta y dos coletas a los lados, cubriéndome las orejas.

Justo hoy no ha sido un día perfecto que digamos, me quede sin asiento y estoy sostenida de una de las agarraderas, por si eso no fuera suficiente para rematar con un mal día he olvidado el trabajo de la entrega final.

Suspiro rendida ¿Que mas puedo hacer?... entonces volteo lentamente, después de todo no ha sido un muy mal día porque como todas las mañanas desde hacía algún tiempo, ahí está el, justo al otro lado del vagón iluminando mis mañanas.

Volteo ligeramente y lo miro de reojo, el chico del tren, aquel que ha llamado mi atención y yo aun no logro descifrar el porqué. El chico por el que he suspirado cada mañana tras verlo entrar al tren, pero se, que chicos como él jamás se fijan en alguien como yo.

Si pudiese parecerme a mi amiga Asami una chica de esas que pensarías que es una hermosa actriz o una cantante, de esas que parecen jamás envejecer, si pudiera verme como ella supongo que tendría toda la confianza para acercarme a ti y a menos preguntar tu nombre, no creo tener nada de especial, no soy el tipo de chica que le preocupe su apariencia y todos mis amigos opinan que luzco algo ruda, ¿Qué pensarías de mi si me acerco? ¡Por todos los cielos! Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, jamás pensé que podría sucederme algo como esto… tal vez estar enamorada.

.

**Lunes 8 de Marzo de 2004**

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

_._

Otro día más, el día de hoy el tren esta inusualmente tranquilo y sin tanta gente, he logrado ocupar un asiento pero aun estoy muy atenta a tu llegada.

El tren se detiene y nuevos pasajero entran y de entre ellos logro verte si no hay duda que eres tú. Mis ojos se iluminan con solo verte y en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa por instinto; Unas cejas arqueadas como las tuyas son difíciles de encontrar y siempre llevas esa expresión tan seria, para que veas me he fijado en todo, incluso sé que tu nombre es Mako, ya que algunas veces has venido con aquel chico de ojos verdes que empiezo a pensar es tu hermano por la forma en que se comportan ambos.

El color de tus ojos son del color del fuego, muchas veces parecen ser dorados pero otras parecen arder con vida propia al igual que el fuego lo hace, y no significa que estés molesto simplemente es parte de ti. Últimamente ha habido algo de frio pero ya sé que esa no es la razón de la bufanda roja que siempre cuelga de tu cuello, solo puedo echar mi imaginación a volar y suponer que debes tener tu propia historia con ella, y hoy no podría estar más alegre de ver que te sientas en frente mío.

Suspiro avergonzada por esto ¡Las cosas que estoy haciendo por ti! No soy el tipo de chica a la que le guste usar faldas, me siento infinitamente más cómoda en mis pantalones militares, pero soy muy deportiva y eso me lleva a estar muy orgullosa de mis piernas, es por eso que hoy me he puesto la falda más bonita que encontré en mi armario, con la infantil idea de que la notaras. Me siento avergonzada y casi arrepentida con la sola idea ¿Te darás cuenta?

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojan mientras levanto la vista, tal vez estés mirando hacia mí. No es así, tus ojos están concentrados en el cristal detrás de ti, pareces absorto en tus propios pensamientos y hechas un suspiro que empaña el cristal. No sé que me sucedió, no podía apartar la vista de ti, eres tan divino que casi me siento avergonzada de estar observando tus acciones, tus suspiros y podría jurar que tus pensamientos. Siento que incluso podría llorar por el solo hecho de admirarte.

**.**

**Martes 9 de Marzo de 2004**

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

_._

El día de hoy al igual que otros días no he logrado alcanzar u asiento pero me siento casi afortunada porque tú tampoco lo has hecho y estamos uno casi alado del otro sostenidos del agarrador, y digo casi porque de no ser por este chico… pienso con fastidio.

Si, así como tú Mako logras capturar mi atención en todo el vagón tampoco he dejado de notar a las personas que veo aquí casi a diario.

Si miro el reflejo que me muestra la ventana frente a mí, ahí veo aquella mujer incansable que cada mañana está aquí junto con sus dos hijos, unos diablillos que no paran de molestarse el uno al otro

Rio para mis adentros

El solo verlos incluso me han hecho dudar seriamente del mencionado milagro de ser madre, ¿Es eso un milagro? Me pregunto mirando de reojo a ambos chiquillos jalarse el cabello. Mirando al otro lado, ahí está el, ese hombre en traje que parce odiarnos a todos en el vagón por el hecho creo yo de no poder comprarse un auto y tener que estar aquí junto a los mortales, el pensamiento me causa gracia.

Incluso él es tolerable, pero no este chico al que recién me percato que siempre he considerado gracioso pero inconsciente de su gracia, pero no hoy. El día de hoy lo odio y lo odio porque es la barrera que me separa de ti, por al menos 50 cm.

Como todos los días hoy también esta con sus auriculares y como siempre no deja de mover la cabeza con ritmo, disfrutando de la música que nosotros no escuchamos, pero que pinta de ser muy buena.

Lo miro de reojo y ahí está con esa graciosa cara de disfrute a mas no poder sacudiendo la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás. Jajajaja ¡Pero qué digo, este chico es la onda! Doy una ligera risa que intento contener pero de repente escucho otro justo alado y claramente no es el chico de los auriculares, volteos de inmediato y eres tú que también te ríes de él y sus movimientos incontrolados.

Me quedo embelesada disfrutando de esa marcada sonrisa en tus labios hasta que de pronto tu mirada se cruza con la mía indiscreta, me estas mirando.

Tus ojos dorados de fuego se clavan profundo en los míos, siento un piquete en el pecho y cierro los ojos al instante, me sonrojo, respiro profundamente y miro sin mirar hacia ti, haz apartado la mirada, mi corazón late rápidamente tanto que apenas puedo respirar pero lo intento disimular para que no te des cuenta de lo que ocasionas en mí.

**.**

**Miércoles 10 de marzo 2004**

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

_._

No sécuánto tiempo ha pasado, siento que te conozco de años a pesar de ni siquiera haber cruzado palabra contigo, es extraño y familiar el sentimiento que albergo por ti, sé que no es amor, no se puede estar enamorada de una ilusión… para mí no eres más que una ilusión a la cual idolatro cada mañana al subir al vagón… ¡Diablos! Creo que hoy ando algo poética, me siento boba por eso, pero debe ser por el tema que estamos viendo en mi clase de literatura, Gustavo Adolfo Becker, justo anoche leía uno de sus poemas; "Volverán las oscuras golondrinas" el cual me toco analizar como tarea, y me ha dejado algo anonadada.

¿Podría ser el amor de la manera en la que él la ve? No puedo opinar nada al respecto, jamás me he enamorado de verdad y siento nostalgia de saber que si es de la manera suya entonces el amor resulta algo oscuro, pero que amenos tendrás la seguridad que amaste como como nadie más volvería a amar a tu persona elegida, pero también una vez que la pierda entonces ¿jamás volvería a ser igual? … Solo quedaría el consuelo de haber amado, tenido esa experiencia única e irrepetible solo para después terminar perdiéndolo.

Bueno creo que el tipo tenía sus propios problemas y tan solo escriba sobre ellas, no creo que sea así para todos, puedo enamorarme una y otra vez y tal vez olvidar a los amores pasados, entonces; aunque podría enamorarme una única vez y de ser así acaso le cerraría ¿las puertas a un nuevo amor?

Sacudo la cabeza confundida, tanta cursilería me abruma, suspiro y miro la libreta con un grabado de un bisonte volador que sostengo en mis manos, respiro con tranquilidad, a menos el día de hoy he logrado alcanzar un lugar para sentarme y lo gracioso es que tú también, ambos afortunados por eso, sentados el uno al lado del otro, la sonrisa no se pierde de mis labios, es una sensación que no se describir, siento que he estado aquí sentada junto a ti por más tiempo del que te visto… tal vez nuestras almas han estado atadas desde tiempos inmemorables en la eternidad y no es casualidad que ahora el universo nos junte en esta banqueta de tren… Dime tu Mako ¿En qué estás pensando?

Volteo a ti con toda la curiosidad que ahora estoy sintiendo desbordar por mis poros, miras a la distancia sumergido en tus propios pensamientos, ¿Podría ser yo? ¿Podría ser la ruda chica de ojos azules sentada a tu lado, la persona que invade los pensamientos más profundos de tu mente?.

Cierro los ojos y embozo una sonrisa, quizá aún soy muy joven para amar… pero es divertido solo imaginar. Levanto la mirada y el reflejo de los cristales del vagón frene a nosotros nos muestras juntos, mis pensamientos comienzan a divagar otra vez, ahí estas tu Mako y alado tuyo estoy yo Korra, si junto nuestros nombre da como resultado… Makorra ¡Pero qué diantres! Eso suena igual a algún detergente. Comienzo a reír a lo bajo, no importa que suene así… suena bien para mí, tu y yo y nuestro Makorra en mi mente, estamos aquí sentados viendo danzar al silencio entre nosotros y todos en el vagón.

**.**

**Jueves 11 de marzo de 2004**

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

_._

Corro a toda prisa por la estación, Cielos se me ha hecho tarde, atravieso a las personas a mi paso pero ¡Noo! El tren está por cerrarse. Me pongo seria y de un salto pongo mi mano a travesada entre la puerta antes de que cierre.

-Lo logre –Exclamo pero mi paso no se freno y de repente ¡diablos! Lo que me faltaba, choque con alguien. Mi nariz queda muy cerca de su axila, es asqueroso pienso... pero quien quiera que sea huele agradable, trago saliva nerviosa, hora de enfrentarlo.

-Lo sien...-¡Dios mío! Me he quedado muda... tu Mako me miras desconcertado, otra vez miro tus ojos y no puedo creer que este así de cerca de ti, me pierdo, no sé qué hacer no sé qué decir solo sé que tus ojos son infinitamente más hermosos de cerca.

Al instante siento como si mi cuerpo se evaporaría de calor, a pesar de que hoy es un día frio, suspiras frente a mí, siento mis latidos acelerarse otra vez pero esta vez es tan fuerte que resuena en mis orejas mientras siento el dulce aliento de ti, creo que me dirás algo, creo que una sonrisa se empieza a formar en tus labios o quizá estoy tan embalsada que me empiezo a imaginar cosas ¡Por dios, eres tan divino!

Pero alguien se atraviesa entre nosotros ¡Que rayos! En seguida me doy cuenta que estamos estorbando la entrada del vagón, cierro los ojos apenada, tu miras hacia las personas, suspiro rápido y entro junto con la multitud hacia el tren. Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no es de esos que te ocurren por miedo, aunque no se decir si tal vez es de aquellos que ocurren por amor.

_._

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

_._

Aun estoy afectada, ¿seguirá siendo así siempre? Jamás pensé ser tan débil, qué más da caminar asía ti y decirte un simple "Hola" pero ¡espera un momento! Ahora tengo un gran pretexto para hablarte, tengo que disculparme contigo, antes no pude hacerlo.

Volteo mirando hacia todas partes ¿En dónde te has metido Mako? Las mismas personas están aquí en el tren pero no te veo a ti, un hombre se hace a un lado permitiendo que por fin te encuentres con la mirada, mis ojos se iluminan, pero enseguida se desvanece el brillo... ¿Cómo te hablare? ¿Qué te diré? Suspiro con desgana... Tal vez debería solo dejarlo pasar.

No, no lo hare, es hora de ser valiente, eso nunca ha sido un problema para mi, caminare hacia ti y me disculpare, tengo que saber si esto que siento es real, o simplemente estoy soñando despierta en una ilusión infantil.

Le ordeno a mis pies seguir mis órdenes y ya estoy caminando hacia ti, este sentimiento me llama a no hacer nada y seguir admirándote en silencio pero a la vez todo de mi siente que... si no te hablo ahora, tal vez nunca más lo hare, atravieso y pido disculpas a las personas a mi paso.

Estoy parada a tu lado, notas mi presencia y volteas, ahora estamos frente a frente, tomo aire, se que debo estar más que sonrojada porque siento mis mejillas cosquillarme a más no poder.

-D- disculpa.. yo quería, yo... disculpare por lo sucedido, en ... ¿en? La puerta, no, la entrada del vagón. –Lo he arruinado pero ya he comenzado no puedo parar –T-tu eres Mako.. ¿V-verdad? –No dijo nada, ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué solo esta mirándome? El corazón se me sube a la garganta estoy segura que saltara de mi pecho si esto sigue así ¡vamos! ¡Mako reacciona!

Una risa ligera sale de tus labios, ¡Maldición! Te burlas de mí, lo sé , seguro estas pensando en lo tota que luzco intentando hablar contigo por algo tan estúpido como lo ocurrido en la entrada del vagón, evito mirarte otra vez, tuve suficiente, cumplí con lo que las normas de conducta dictan y me disculpé por haber chocado contigo.

No tengo nada más que hacer frente a ti, no quiero estar más cerca, siento que moriré, ¡Maldita sea! Eso sería conveniente, doy media vuelta y doy un paso lejos de ti. Solo quiero huir.

_._

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

_._

-¡Oye espera! –Tu mano se posa sobre mi hombro y detiene mi paso, no sé qué pensar – Si, mi nombre es Mako y tú eres Korra ¿no? –Volteo de inmediato, me dejas sorprendida ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo es so posible?

-Si soy Korra pero.. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Sonríes ante mi ingenua pregunta, jamás te había visto sonreír así, claro a excepción de aquellos días con tu hermano, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente.

-Bueno...veraz conozco gente que conoce gente y esa gente a su vez conoce a más gente y en algún punto logre conseguir tu nombre

Cruzo los brazos y sonrió –¡Oh! Entonces me espiabas –levanto una ceja esperando su respuesta, jamás lo había creído hablar con él no era cosa de otro mundo y todo los sentimientos encontrados hace un momento se han convertido en una increíble armonía en mi, con tan solo ver tu sonrisa.

-Jajajaja no te creas tan especial, Korra tan solo hice un par de llamadas a la Cia, al congreso y a las Naciones unidas para dar con tu nombre –Bromeas dándome un codazo ligero

-¿A la Cia?, ¡vaya! Eso me baja la autoestima habría preferido que contactaras al FBI para dar con mi paradero

-Créeme que lo considere –Ambos nos ponemos a reír

En cuanto nuestras risas cesan te me quedas viendo, la sonrisa no se escapa de tu rostro, me vuelves a poner nerviosa -¿Qué? –Pregunto

-Nada –Contesto sonriente pero no apartaba esa mirada sobre mí.

-¿Desde cuándo nada significa algo? –intento sacarle lo que sea que tenga en la mente para mirarme así, pero creo que es más listo de lo que yo esperaba

-Nada siempre se ha significado algo –Me contesta como si fuese algo que todos supieran y que yo ignoraba.

-Entonces... ¿Qué significa tu "nada"? –Le cierro el camino con sus mismos argumentos ¡Sorpréndeme!

Su sonrisa se desvanece pero no ese brillo hipnotizarte que brillaba en sus ojos –Significa que... al fin se me hizo verte de cerca –Me quede sin aliento ¿Cuál era el significado de esas palabras? –Y solo eso.

Me sonrojo de vuelta y bajo la mirada avergonzada, de un instante a otro siento el tacto de su cálido roce sobre mi mejilla –Discúlpame, creo que fui un poco directo, no quise asustarte –Estas sonrojado y te disculpas conmigo

-No, no estoy asustada, es solo que... –no encuentro las palabras ¿Cómo le digo que yo también me moría por tenerlo cerca y mirar su rostro... y esas cejas arqueadas suyas desde hace tiempo? -Nada olvídalo –Embozo una sonrisa por esa linda coincidencia

Me miras y de nuevo una curva se luce en tus labios –Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú "nada" significa –Significa que me gustas, pienso antes de contestarte

-Nada... solo nada –Contesto en tono indiferente y burlón

-¿Nada al cuadrado? Eso debe ser un "nada" gigante –Te burlas nuevamente, ahora soy yo quien teda un codazo entre risas ligeras

-Eres un tonto

-Y tú tienes una risa horrible -Ambos continuamos con las risas

-¿Se supone que me sienta alagada? No haces un buen trabajo

-Nunca he sido bueno para hacer halagos –te rascas la cabeza, eres sincero.

-¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? -preguntas de repente

-¿Más sincero que ahora que me dijiste que tengo una risa horrible?

Te ríes a lo bajo –Aunque no lo creas puedo ser aun más sincero –De repente te pones un poco serio pero extrañamente tu alegría no se va, se que dirás algo importante.

Tragas saliva y te das valor –La verdad, me siento casi como un acosador –Te sonrojas, no lo puedo creer estas realmente avergonzado. Guardo silencio esperando que prosigas

-Es extraño, Korra pero siento como si te conociera de años. –Mis ojos se abren en par

-¡Me sucedió lo mismo! –Exclame de inmediato, creo que mis pensamientos empezaban a escaparse de mi mente

Tus ojos dorados parecen de nuevo arder como la llama viva del fuego, pero estas en paz y me atrevería a decir que ilusionado –Es como si... tal vez en alguna parte o algún universo paralelo tú y yo estuviésemos juntos...-Dices en tono animado y maravillado –B-bueno me refiero a tu sabes... –Te pones más nervioso con tus propias palabras, no digo nada y me quedo serena de ver tus acciones.

Me vez tranquila y tu semblante cambia, ahora nos quedamos uno mirando al otro, pero continuas –Sabes hace un par de meses, perdí el tren que me lleva directo a mi colegio.

Rompes el encanto que se empezaba a formar y no entendía a que venía ese comentario... pero en seguida me doy cuenta –¿Que este tren no te leva directo?

-La verdad es que no, pero... desde aquella vez que subí al tren y te vi ahí sostenida de uno de los agarres, con tu abrigo Azul al igual que sus ojos y mirando hacia ninguna parte perdida en tus pensamientos... desde entonces me ha sido imposible no extrañarte cada día. Es por eso que todas las mañanas tomo este tren para poder verte.

-Mako... –Sus palabras me desconcertaban, de nuevo sentía mi corazón latir con desespero y no apartábamos la vista el uno del otro.

-Había querido hablarte desde hace tiempo, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para atreverme –Sonríes apenado –No te parece curioso, ni siquiera te conozco y te echo de menos

-Puedes conocerme ahora –Digo de repente captando su atención, mi mirada es profunda sobre la suya y solo ciento que nos comunicamos con las miradas –Así ya tendrás una razón válida para extrañarme.

_._

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

_._

Te robe el aliento, lo sé por tu mirar sobre mí, te acercas a mi rostro y te lo permito, tu mano acaricia mi rostro y de repente se aparta para tomar mi mano.

Todo cambiara a partir de hoy, una nueva vida comienza para mí y para ti... Mako, me muero por conocerte y que me conozcas, pero no hay que ir a prisa, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Y hoy este 11 de Marzo es el comienzo de nuestras vidas.

Sé que pronto después del túnel llegaremos al destino del tren pero olvido todo y cierro los ojos, siento tu calor muy cerca de mi rostro, me embriago de tu suave aliento, atravesamos el túnel... y todo se desvanece.

_._

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

_._

Escucho un silbar en mis orejas. Siento el calor del fuego, el silbido se va desvaneciendo y en su lugar se escuchan los gritos ¿Qué ha pasado? Abro los ojos, mi vista es algo borrosa pero enseguida se aclara... agonía y angustia por doquier, todos a quienes alguna vez mire en el vagón yacían en los suelos, Y el color rojo bañaba esta horrible escena, las luces parpadearon y nos sumergimos en la oscuridad... no sentía mi cuerpo, no lograba respirar.

Pronto sentía que me sumergía y me hacía más pequeña en mi propio cuerpo pero ya no había dolor, ni miedo, ni dudas... estaba lista para marchar, de repente ¡Mako!

¡No! no me podía ir, no dejaría que me arrastrara al final, no sin antes encontrarlo voltee y ahí estabas tú justo a mi lado, no podía verte pero de algún modo podía sentirte, sentía tu espíritu y tu alma, alma de fuego.

Estiro mis manos que están temblantes y débiles y alcanzo tu rostro –...Korra... –musitas mi nombre, te escucho solo a ti a pesar de los gritos.

-Estoy... enamorado –Susurras en una voz débil ente quejas de dolor, pero estamos frente a frente, una lagrima baja de mis ojos, no quiero escucharte sufrir y eso es lo único que soy capaz de sentir en lo que queda de mi cuerpo y mi tiempo se ha agotado, realmente no tenía tiempo que perder, y por primera y última vez fui valiente

Selle tus jadeos de dolor con mis labios y tu pena seso tu cuerpo se relajo y se abrió camino hacia el mas haya –Te quiero –Te escuche decir, lo último que fui capaz de escuchar.

-¡Te amo! –Susurre con el último suspiro de mi alma, y me deje ir... a tu lado.

**Fin.**

* * *

Si que soy distraída, no leí las reglas completas del foro, pero ya he corregido el erros y este es el resultado final en un One-shot espero les haya gustado, me esmere demasiado en este pequeño fic Makorra, haganme saber si les gusto *u*

**Como siempre:** Comentarios, criticas constructivas pedradas y jitomatazo son bienvenidos ... solo no sean tan crueles

Sin mas que agregar me despiro n_n

Alo-chan


End file.
